


Birth Of a Princess

by aryasnark



Category: Cinderella (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 18:17:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4069810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryasnark/pseuds/aryasnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Birth of one of Ella and Kit's daughters.</p><p>(request fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birth Of a Princess

It was time for the birth of Ella and Kit's first daughter. The pregnancy had been an easy one, actually, but since this was only their second child, Ella and Kit were still extremely concerned and prepared as time came for the child to be brought into the world. Ella and Kit had, together, decided to call the baby Violet. 

Ella was lying in bed, holding the baby in their arms. The giving birth had, for once, been rather painless, mostly due to the fact that it was over so soon. Ella was watching their daughter with a small smile on her face. She was beautiful. Very beautiful indeed. 

"She looks like you," Kit informed as he walked in with their son, Christopher. "She is just as beautiful as her mother." Kit pressed a kiss to Ella's forehead before looking down at their daughter as he sat next to her on the bed, holding Christopher up to watch the newborn baby as well.

"I think she looks like you, though," Ella said. It was the same argument they had had about Christopher. And in the end the baby had ended up looking like Kit. But this one, she would be a splitting image of her mother.

"She has your eyes" Kit whispered. Indeed, baby Violet did have dark brown eyes. Unlike their son, with his clear blue eyes. Just like his father.

Ella watched the baby open her mouth. "She looks like she's yawning", Ella chuckled as she laid her head against the pillow, completely exhausted. 

"I think mommy is a bit tired", Kit noted, wrapping his arm around his wife as he held his two children in his arms. Alright, it as a bit hard to fit onto the bed now, but it was worth it to be squeezed together like this. 

"I love you all very much", Ella yawned as she pressed a kiss to her husband's cheek before touching her little son's hand. "I'll just close my eyes for a moment."

Kit knew that, just like with the first baby, Ella would close her eyes for about 10 hours now, which she had of course earned. But Kit did not mind just sitting here, on the bed, surrounded by his family. 

He turned to look at baby Violet with a loving look on his face. "She looks just like her mother", he said again before closing his eyes as well. It was a good thing that the bed was large enough, because that was exactly where the family spent the next few nights, all curled up together.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is majorly short, but I've just done so many pregnancy/giving birth requests already that I don't have much new to give :)


End file.
